darksunbergenfandomcom-20200215-history
Shops
Tradesmen’s Districts Tyr contains three legitimate tradesmen’s districts (apart from the Elven Market and Shadow Square). Each area provides an assortment of goods to a particular segment of Tyrian society. The Caravan District The Caravan District extends from the Caravan Gate to the Merchants’ District along Caravan Way. The shops here sell goods targeted at visitors and travelers. The raspy-voiced vendors yell to passersby to examine their “fine” wares. Practically any mundane item can be found in this district, although prices are generally higher here (10-20%) than in the rest of the city. The Caravan Gate Trading caravans enter the city of Tyr through this ancient portal. Loading and unloading is done in an area of hard-packed dirt to the right of the gate. Other merchants wait on the opposite side of the road to load or unload. The enormous gate may accommodate fully loaded wagons or carts (smaller than argosies) that generally pass directly into the city before unloading at a trading emporium or one of the city’s markets. The massive gate consists of two large doors, each 10 feet high and nearly as wide. Constructed of roughcut agafari timbers, banded together with weathered mekillot hide and rusted studs and hinges of iron, the gates open onto a tunnel that passes through the city wall. Just inside the wall to the left of the road rests a monstrous block of stone. In times of war, the gate is barred and a templar or defiler levitates the stone using arcane magics while half-giant guards pull it into position to seal the tunnel. There it remains until the war ends. The gate is always manned by a 1st- to 4th-level templar and two half -giant warriors of similar levels. The templar records the names of merchants of foreigners entering the city, asks their reason for visiting Tyr, and collects a tariff that varies depending on the size of the caravan. The templar will sometimes inflate this amount by 25-100% to line his own pockets. The tariff rate is five ceramics for each erdlu or crodlu, 1 cp for each inix or kank, and 5 cp for each mekillot in a given caravan. Small wagons (1000- or 2500-pound capacity) or other transports receive a toll of five ceramics, while the tax on larger wagons runs 1 cp. (How much the templar attempts to extort depends on his estimate of what the trader can afford, as well as his general disposition toward the individual(s) involved. Adventurers may attempt to bargain, use psionics or suggestion spells to influence the gate templar. Discovery of deception means a stiff fine or incarceration, though.) Caravan Way Caravan Way is the main thoroughfare through the trade districts. The broad avenue grants mounted riders the room necessary to maneuver through scattered clusters of pedestrians and street vendors hawking their wares. Caravan Way meanders through the main tradesmen’s district into the merchants’ district where it circles Iron Square. The shops bordering Caravan Way cater to merchants and visitors to Tyr. They possess the widest variety of merchandise available in the city One shop may offer leather goods—waterskins, harnesses, cargo covers and such, while another displays suits of chitin armor and barding, and so on. Travelers passing this way may see any manner of businesses including the following: The Draqoman Station A placard with a stylized eyeball, ear, and lips impaled on a spike hangs as a standard just inside the Caravan Gate. This is the rendezvous point for draqomen. A draqoman acts as a guide/interpreter/agent for visitors and businessmen newly come to Tyr. (See the description of the draqoman kit in Chapter 8 for details.) Grik’s Weaponry Grik’s weapons shop lies a few doors down from the caravan gate. Those who know weapons often seek out the gap-toothed mul to fill their needs. An ex-gladiator, Grik sells finely crafted weapons at only a slight markup (10%). Erdlu-claw daggers, obsidian-tipped javelins, bramble-tree clubs, as well as metal weaponry of all sorts can be found within the cluttered, two-story shop during daylight hours. The walls of the building’s first story are constructed of uneven blocks of sandstone, the second floor being composed of sun-baked bricks. A massive stone door seals the entrance after hours. There are no windows. A stairway behind the counter at the back of the shop leads to Grik’s living quarters upstairs. Grik is assisted by a grizzled dwarf named Murd, his former arena partner. Murd’s mind was largely destroyed in a gladiatorial match, reducing him to little more than a feral animal. Now he spends most of the day sitting in Grik’s shop sharpening blades, leaving only occasionally to roam the town. When in the store, he glares at customers, growling the entire time they remain in the shop. His manic fascination with blades provides some benefit to Grik. Not only does Murd discourage thieves, but he has a knack for honing edges to an uncanny sharpness. In game terms, any edged weapon purchased from Grik will have a +1 damage bonus for the first five successful strikes made with it, thereafter the weapon reverts to doing normal damage. The Messenger’s Mount The boarding stable known as the Home of the Messenger’s Mount is familiar to travelers and caravans alike. This two-story structure provides shelter for caravan mounts and lone desert traders. The famous comet on which Tyr’s calendar is based gives the stable its name. The B’juk family has managed the stables for over three generations. The Messenger’s Mount houses only smaller traveling beasts such as kank, erdlu, and crodlu. Caravans with the larger mekillots and inix must depend on their own trading houses for stables. The B’juk family charges a fair price: a single ceramic bit per animal per day. For a negotiated fee, they will supply trainers or healers to attend to a problem animal. The B’juk family is currently negotiating with the Council to acquire more property to expand their business. The Golden Inix Inn Midway along Caravan Way where the road bends, a narrow alley opens on the left. Next to it, a long brick building, nearly as narrow as the alley, beckons weary travelers with the aroma of frying inix and sweet broy. A cracked sign overhead bears a golden inix on its left side opposite a stylized bottle, declaring the building to be a tavern. A half-giant doorman grasping a huge stone morning star stands just to the right of the door. Several tables with seating for 2-4 people each take up the left side of a walkway that runs the length of the building to a stairway going up. A small, L-shaped counter is to the right of the stairway with a middle-aged, dark-haired half-elven woman seated behind it. In the wall behind the counter, a curtained doorway parts at irregular intervals as serving girls bring food and drink to the customers seated at the tables. The Golden Inix offers good food at reasonable prices. They are usually well stocked, offering three or four different meat dishes daily and a choice of broy (fermented kank nectar), Tyrian ale, or Asticles wine. The price of a meal is 1 cp with drinks running from 1 to 5 bits each. Six cramped rooms containing cots and chamberpots are available for rent upstairs at the rate of 5 bits a night (meals not included). Mila Risani owns the Golden Inix and does a good business. There is rarely any trouble at the inix for Mila is an accomplished psionicist, able to dispatch unruly customers without lifting a finger. She prefers not to exhibit her powers, though, unless it’s absolutely necessary. Jaryx, the half-giant, takes care of most troublemakers. She has three scullery maids/cooks and the half-giant on her staff to assist her. Shining Sands The Shining Sands is a dry-sand laundry located on the edge of the Tradesmen’s District near the Nobles’ Quarter. I’toc and his wife Nesa run the establishment. The pair collect only the finest pure white sand from the nearby desert. When clothes become too dirty, smelly, or impregnated with body fluids, garments are brought to the Shining Sands. The proprietors use the extra fine sand to scrub the dirt and excess oils from the garments. Dirty or soiled sand is always discarded, and clean sand is continually applied until the garment becomes sand-clean. This method of cleaning does not work on some blood stains, but will remove 85% of all dirt and stains. I’toc and Nesa charge one ceramic bit for a dozen garments. For a like amount, the couple will scent the garments with sweet smelling cactus-flower water. The couple also provides a small discreet lounge in back if an individual wishes to have the clothing they are wearing cleaned. The Artisan’s District The second tradesmen’s district lies adjacent to the ziggurat and the stadium. It is comprised of a greater number of “common” craftsmen shops than the Caravan District, as evidenced by the name of the road that cuts through this section of town: Artisans’ Way. The businesses in this part of town are geared more to the local citizens’ needs. Cobblers, weavers, and other simple craftsmen can be found here in abundance. It is also important to note that most of Tyr’s freemen make their residences in this area. The area as a whole is less hectic than the Caravan District and is more affordable (with only a 1-10% markup). The shopkeepers do not swarm customers in the street like so many locusts, but are content to see to a buyer’s needs within their shops. The Wayward Trader Located in the Artisan’s District, this quiet tavern is a favorite of locals. Nothing fancy, the Wayward Trader offers assorted ales and broy along with kip sausage and biscuits. The Trader is a good place to enjoy a brew without being bothered. Strangers are welcome as long as they don’t cause trouble, but will receive sidelong glances from the regulars. Bloodletter’s Specializing in custom-made weapons of exceptional quality, Bloodletter’s maintains a large clientele among noblemen and professional warriors. The shop deals exclusively in steel and iron weaponry, disdaining the less costly bone and stone so common elsewhere. Mong One-Eye, the master weaponsmith who owns and runs Bloodletter’s, is a former gladiator with strong ties to Borger, Minister of the Mines. Weapons purchased at Bloodletter’s cost twice the standard rate, but are custom made and have a +1 nonmagical bonus for attack or damage (buyer’s choice). Buyers wishing a +1 bonus for attack and damage rolls must pay four times the book price. The Smiths’ District The remaining Tradesmen’s District, smallest of the three, is located on the opposite side of the stadium near the brickyards. The nature of the work performed at this location requires large amounts of space and would be annoying to others if placed in residential areas. Aside from the brickyard operation, you can find a stonecutter, a wainwright (builder and repairer of wagons), and a toolmaker here, among others. Rarvin’s Wagonworks Strom Rarvin owns and operates Tyr’s largest wagon manufacture and repair facility. Two large buildings south of the Brickyards are used by Strom and his two sons. The Rarvins are well known for their workmanship. Their shop produces wagons of every description from small open wagons to huge armored argosies. Fine chariots are crafted here as well. Strom even once constructed an undead war beetle (see the Dragon Kings hardcover, p. 31) as a special order for Kalak’s necromancer, Dote Mal Payne. The two buildings serve as workshop and showroom, respectively. Strom often (60%) has at least one wagon on display and available for sale, sometimes two (30%) or even three (5%) (determine capacity and whether covered or uncovered randomly, excluding armored caravan wagons). If he doesn’t have the wagon in stock that the buyer wants, he can build it in two weeks if he has the materials on hand (70% chance) or in four to six weeks if he doesn’t. Custom orders take from one to four weeks longer to build and cost 50-100% more depending on the extent of customization involved. The buyer is responsible for the cost of any additional materials needed for customization. Strom asks for half the money up front (or full payment for custom orders). The Tarnished Cup The Tarnished Cup buys and sells previously owned goods of all sorts. Musical instruments, jewelry, and clothing; even an occasional howdah or chariot can be found here. Prices generally range from half- to fullbook value, depending on quality. The Tarnished Cup also purchases goods at a tenth to a quarter of book value. The Cup’s proprietor, a sly half-elf by the name of Trink, is rumored to have ties to the black market and can help buyers locate hard-to-find items for a fee, usually a tenth of the item’s value. The Brickyards Despite the end to construction on Kalak’s ziggurat, the Brickyards continue to produce bricks for use in housing. The freeing of the slaves (who at the time outnumbered other Tyrian citizens two to one) created a huge influx of people into the city proper from the outlying estates. Many settled into the crumbling ruins of the Warrens, having nowhere else to go. Now, as more of the freemen find work, buildings are being repaired or newly constructed. Under Kalak, the Brickyards were a city-owned business. They remain so today, although there is talk that the Council would like to turn it over to a competent businessman. Until such time as a reasonable offer is received for the brickworks however, the operation will continue to be overseen by Quaan, a midlevel templar working on Tyr’s behalf. Birk’s Leather and Hides A shack in the Brickyards houses the finest tanner in Tyr. The leatherworks is run by Birk, a wild-eyed dwarf. He supplies many of Tyr’s artisans with leather for boots, belts, bridles, and other items of leathercraft. He also makes leather armor and barding himself, often studded with chitin or bone. The dwarf is obsessed with his work and often scares potential customers away with his constant mutterings. He enjoys working with exotic leathers and, it is rumored, has even experimented with humanoid hides. He’ll pay 1 bit per square foot for common skins: kip, erdlu, lizard, etc. For rare or unusual skins he’ll go higher. For example, Birk might pay 1 cp for a kirre hide or 1 sp per square foot for a fire drake’s. His armors and bardings cost 25% over market value and require 1-3 week to make. Weight is reduced by 10%, however, due to Birk’s careful tailoring and there is a 10% chance that a particular suit of armor or barding will grant a -1 armor class bonus due to its fine craftsmanship.